Atlaans
w General information Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet a, b, c, d, e, f, g, h, i, j, k, l, m, n, o, p, r, s, t, u, v, w, z Phonotactics Grammar Nouns Atlaans does not have declension It has one definite, and one indefinite article Definite: de Indefinite: een Verbs Atlaans does not have conjugation Verbs are used as they appear in dictionary Syntax Vocabulary aal - eel aan - at, on aanlich - similar aard - earth aapaling - nobles, aristocracy aas - donkey abneem - decrease abzet - drop abzeet - apart abzurd - absurd afton - afternoon aks - ax akwich - tribe ald - old alergish - allergic all - everything, all ameese - ant amtshaf - post, position, office an - on, to (in the sense, similar to) anfang - beginning angaan - address, deal with angrif - attack anjoudan - well done (expression) anna - other, different annan - other people anstieg - slope antwort - answer ar - am, be, is, are arbeed - work, profession, vocation argument - argument armee - army armselig - poor, pitiful as - as, than (better than, worse than), when ash - ash asistens - assistance atlaan - atlantis atlaans - atlan language (usually refers to Coastal Atlan) atlaander - atlantean person atma - breathe aver - but avokadoeer - vagabond, miscreant, pirate avon - evening bald - soon barn - young bazka - barrel bedoot - mean (in the sense, “what does it mean?”) bedootung - meaning bee - by "person responsible", but also in the sense of "near" beed - both beel - axe beer - bear bees - bite beetrit - entry, accession begeer - desire begin - begin begleeter - companion behersh - control, govern, administrate bekom - receive beleedigung - insult beneem - act, behave benoot - use berch - mountain beru - touch beruf - job beser - better beskikloos - spineless best - best bestimt - certainly betrieblich - operational betriech - be in dire need of betung - prayer bevach - wake someone beveech - to move something/something beziech - defeat beziegd (adj) - defeated beziet - frighten, scare biech - whip bien - buy biene - bee bild - picture binen - inside bis - until bishen - little (used in phrases like "it's a little small") blad - page blaas - pale bleeb - remain bleeve - colour blieze - close (adj) blinkend - blink blood - blood blou - blue bo - above bobel - bubble boch - book boden - bottom bolezniech - patient boog - bow boom - tree boos - naughty, evil boosheet - evil, malice boor - bear (v), in the past tense it is "born" boritie - fight braater - grill breech - break breed - wide brema - burden bren - burn briega - trouble bring - bring brokolie - brocolie brooch - need brood - bread bruder - brother brun - brown brushalter - bra bots - crash buch - bay bund - alliance burger - citizen daar - there daarbee - with that daarin - in there dabar - beaver dag - day dajiech - betray dajieka - traitor dameren - dawn dan - then danke - thank you darover - about that das - that davon - of it (pronounced “dafon”) davor - for that (pronounced “dafor”) de - the deen - your delietie - share demokrasie - democracy den - well then (accentuator) dench - think denkung - thought (n) der - (he, she, etc.. ) who (pronoun) dese - you (pl) desech - you (pl) accusative, yourselves deshalb - therefore desvechen - because of dete - child dialech - dialect dich - you (accusative), yourself dien - giant dier - animal, creature dierart - veterinarian dies - this ding - thing dolch - dagger doom - dime (10c) door - door doord - there doors - thirst dostich - worthy dostigung - worthiness douer - take (duration, as in "It will take a long time") douts - german doysh - through draag - dragon dree - three dreven - ancient drie - turn drink (v) - drink du - you (sing) dun - do din - thin dunkel - darkness dur - expensive ech - real egal - equal eegen - own eegnet - suited, fitting, compatible een - one eend - end eendloos - endless eender - alter eendringlich - insistent eenflusen - influence eenich - connect, join, unify eeniga - any eenhaach - agree with eenich - unite eenshlieslich - including eenzich - single eerlich - honest ees - ice eesroom - icecream eevrich - eager eegenshaf - characteristic eher - rather (as in, "I would rather") ekelhaf - disgusting ekisteer - exist eklaar - explain eklich - ugly ekran - screen eksellens - excellence eksoda - harrass elch - each elent - despair ellen - perform emfang - experience en - and end - end endech - discover, discovered enfenster - defenestrate enkom - escape eng - narrow engels - english enshuldich - excuse (verb) enshuligung - excuse me entfach - ignite entlaad - offload entspan - relax entroll - unroll entrollend - unrolled entzoobd - to dirty or mess up something enveder...oder - either...or er - he (archaic "he", sometimes found in older texts, or used for poetic purposes) era - honour erba - heir eriner - remember erzaal - tell erns - serious ershrech - shock ervaat - wait for ervurg - choke es - it, itself esaar - its esse - they essech - them, themselves esen - food etvaa - some etvas - something fader - father familiedier - pet fant - damn fast - almost favor - favour fech - fight fechter - fighter fee - four feel - lots, many feend - enemy fenster - window feranderd - changed feracht - scorn (v) ferachtung - scorn (n) ferbindung - connection ferbind - connection ferbloo - wither ferboot - forbid, ban ferbrouch - consume, use up ferdorb - spoil, corrupt, ruin ferges - forget fergift - poison (v) ferhaal - story ferleed - ago ferlieb - in love ferloor - lose ferch - pig fermis - miss, skip, or lose (v) fern - distant fernicht - destroy fernunf - reason fershiedenartig - heterogeneous fershleesh - wear and tear, consumption fersooch - try ferstaan - understand ferstich - ensnare, trap fersuchung - temptation fersvina - disappear ferteedig - defend fertich - finish fertrieb - distribution feruch - crazy fervaat - expect fervir - confuse ferzee - excuse ferzoogerung - delay ferzuch - try fest (v) - bind festichheet - consistency, texture of food fet - fat fieleech - maybe fielsh - haggle find - find flaach - surface fleech - cultivation, farming fleesend - fluent fleesh - flesh, meat fliech - fly flies - flow fliesend - flowing flich - video fluchhaf - airport fluchling - refugee fluster - whisper fol - fully folgend - following folch - people follset - complete fon - of, also can mean five foodfaan - pursue foodgaan - proceed foogel - bird foolgen - follow foot - foot for - before, for forder - demand forhab - intend forigen - previous forgeev - forgive forkomm - ancestor forlad - summon form - form forspielung - improvisation forstel - image forstelbar - imaginable fouer - fire fouerfechter - firefighter foul - lazy foych - dread fraach - question (can act as verb or noun) free - free freed - freedom, peace friend - friend friendselig - friendly fremder - stranger froo - happy froolich - happily froore - helpless frukost - breakfast fuks - fox ful - fill (verb) funshineer - work, function fur - lead fuzich - physically gaan - go gaans - goose gans - whole, totally gansendung - consumation gar - this is used as an accentuator garden - garden gardeena - viking gatou - cake gebaad - destitute geeb - give geel - yellow geelrood - orange geest - spirit geld - money geldboodel - wallet gelengentlich - occasionally geheem - secret geheemlich - mysterious geheern - mind, brain gehoor - belong gemeen - common gemeenshaf - community genou - exactly genuch - enough geraad - just (as in "It just happened") gern - happily, gladly geruch - rumour geshaam - complete, total geshlech - gender gester - yesterday gevoonheet - habit gezeen - happen gezeef - shop gezench - present (noun) gezishte - history, story gezund - healthy giet - irregular form of past tense "gaand" meaning "gone" gift (n) - poison giftich - poisonous gildan - tribute glatkopich - bald gleech - just (as in "i just did it" or "just met you") gleechung - comparison globaal - global gloob - believe gluch - happiness geest - spirit geet - be (only used in the phrase "how are you" and "I am fine") go - naked goeba - prostitute golden - golden good - good gorach - bitter got - god grob - coarse groon - green grou - gray groud - big grouzam - cruel grunt - grunt grundung - founding gud - good guch - look gunsh - kiss hab - has, have haaljiena - dress haar - his hafer - oats halb - half hal - hall halt - hold handler - merchant handlung - action hartslag - heart beat has - hate hat - listen haart - heart have - harbour he - he heel - completely heem - home heenshen - chicken heer - here hees - hot, can also mean "to be called" heofenum - heaven herfs - autumn/fall herkunf - origin hershdom - realm herum - around hich - him, himself hilf - help himbeer - raspberry himel - sky hineenfugen - add to hoch - high hochburg - stronghold hodutag - nowadays hofnung - hope holtsniter - woodcutter honga - hunger honrade - sea hoode - today hoole - cave hoond - dog hooheet - highness hoonderd - hundred hooning - honey hoopd - main hoor - hear hoot - hot horn - horn hou - hold hous - house hout - skin hull - hill ieman - someone iende - first ig - I in - in innan - within insel - island imer - always, forever imsiten - bordering (adj) inpach - pack up instat - instead inteede - take in, learn internet - internet irgeneen - any irgenvie - somehow irgenvo - somewhere istorieja - history istoriejada - historical ivieka - edge, brink izviedakie - intelligence ja - yes jaar - year jadan - poor, miserable, weak, deficient, feeble jasusetu - hovercraft je - ever jede - everyone jezero - lake jon - that (over there), yon (archaic english) just - just, as in "just now" ken - not a (used with objects, ken kron, not a crown) kaas - cheese kaasig - serbian (language) Kaasland - Serbia kaasgatou - cheesecake kamel - camel kameraadshaf - fellowship kamf - conflict kaninshen - rabbit kans - chance kapieja - gate karte - map kat - cat katalaans - catalan katkie - kitty, kitten kavala - goodbye, thank you, hooray ken - none kena - cost kerl - guy, chap kesel - pot kien - know someone kinder - children kirshe - church klang - sound kleeder - clothes kleen - small klip - small stone klous - sense, an idea klug - clever knackich - crunchy kneepe - bar kniega - book kochfeld - stove kolika - pram, baby stroller kom - come konja - horse konto - bank account kontrooleer - control koodochter - princess kool - coin, cash kooning - king kooningin - queen kooningreech - kingdom koonung - coronation koopen - keep koosoon - prince korniejaka - turtle kort - short kop - head kosa - hair kou - simple koum - hardly koud - cold krach - power, force kriech - creep kriel - round, lap kripich - irritable kripeerend - irritating kritich - critical kron - crown krug - circle kumpel - guy kuns - artificial kunspraach - conlang kupietie - buy kurva - slut, whore kust - coast kultural - cultural ku - cow kurs - course kwatch - rubbish kwaad - cross, angry, mad laada - unfortunately laan - low land - land lang - long langzaam - slow larm - noise las - let laad - cargo, shipment lechel - smile lechun - lesson lediena - wasteland leebling - favourite leed - suffer leer - learn leerer - teacher lees - read leesh - easy leev - live legende - legend lenta - spring lern - learn lets - last leve - life lich - light lieb - love (v) liefie - significant other, girlfriend or boyfriend lieg - lie (relating to position, not deception) liese - soft linch - left list - rolling, ambling loob - praise looda - people loofel - spoon looch - hole loos - solve lopast - round ludielo - madness luf - air maach - like (verb) mach - make, do, create mad - girl mageethum - tribe majesteet - majesty (used in the phrase "his majesty") maklich - easy mal - time, occurence, happening (as in, it happened three times, two times) man - one, you (general, as in "when you cross the road") mangel - lack manshmal - sometimes manulie - crazy (can only be used with people) march - market marshier - march medien - media meed - mead meen - my meening - opinion meer - sea meesde - most med - with mekaar - each other meklich - softness, tenderness melch - milk meesa - service meester - master meetee - traveller men - but menshen - humanity met - meet miech - might midel - middle mich - me mies - mouse miner - miner mis - miss mishandlung - abuse mite - myth mitglied - member mitgliedshaf - commonwealth, brotherhood, fellowship mitwit - conscience mobilizeer - mobilise moder - mother mooch - like mooglich - possible moon - moon mor - more morgen - morning modievatie - motivate moment - moment mouer - wall moul - mouth (slang) muss - must muttich - brave, courageous mud - tired muhsam - tiring muziech - music na - after naam - name naamwoord - noun naar - fool nach - night, can also mean "to", as in "take it to his house" nachin - accent nachkomer - descendant nada - hope (v) naloog - order (noun, in the sense "i gave you an order") namuch - suffer napredach - progress nachun - nation nachunaal - national nativ - native naturaal - natural natuz - sad nebelig - misty nech - boy nederlands - dutch nedostich - unworthy nee - no neechmal - next time neem - take neerd - get close to neeshten - next nefe - nephew nen - name (verb) netendech - undiscovered netdevolan - displeased nieder - lower niemal - never nieman - no one, nobody niesen - nothing niet - not nirgendvo - nowhere nech - boy nervoos - nervous noch - again, still, another normaal - normal noor - only noord - north novinskie - newspaper nu - now nuchte - niece nut - new nutfol - useful ob - whether, if obekaad (v) - promise obeleet (v) - catch oben - up oblepietie (v) - cover obvool - although obzier - respect odaja - room oder - or odliekaan - cool, awesome oft - often okieledan - apparent om - over, around oma - grandmother omka - sling omlout - umlaut onabhangich - independent onderneemung - enterprise, undertaking, operation oneegnet - suited ongefaar - near, around, about (usage "it is about/near to 2 o' clock") ongluch - mistake, accident onnaturaal - unnatural ons - us, ourselves onser - our onstoord - undisturbed onvaarsheenlich - improbable, unlikely ooch - also oonastooza - fan, supporter oone - without oongehouerlich - terrible, outrageous oord - place oorloch - war oortaling - translation oos - east oranje - orange opa - grandfather open - open ordentlich - neat, cute, pretty orude - weapon osetie (v) - feel oskudan - barren osnaka - sign oswietee - dedicate otmen - nobel ouf - on, at, in (speak in) oufhoor - stop oufmerksam - watchful, alert oufneem - record ouftrach - task, errand oufvach - wake up oug - eye ousbreedung - spreading ousgab - expense oussien - to look like ousmach - to agree oussien - to look like ous - out outo - car outeekend - outstanding oven - oven over - beyond overleev - survive overmasich - excessive overset - translate oversetung - translation oyer - your (archaic form of your, only used in phrases like "your highness") raat - council radietie - radiate radost - joy rand - edge, bank (of a river) rase - race raxhunaal - rational rat - rat razliech - different (adj), difference (noun) reachun - reaction rech - right, correct rechs - right (direction) reech - rich reektich - really, very reel - real regeerung - reign regent - regent, steward reka - river ren - run republiech - republic rieba - fish riech - smell (verb) riktig - correct, valid rinerung - memory riznie - treasure rodaka - cousin roor - stir rouch - smoke ruf - call ruksha - plains rum - fame, glory runa - down rood - red roostbrood - toast rudniech - mine paar - pair pamiesie - remember papie - paper papagee - parrot paseer - happen patieka - small bird patka - duck peel - arrow peglatie - iron piepatie - feel pils - mushroom plach - cry plich - obligation, duty poobe - run (n) poklon - gift poom - commemoration poosa - essay, ode poruka - message postatie - become postatung - becoming pot - go, move pouch - spider poziechun - position praat - speak (verb), speech (noun) prachtich - beautiful praviete - administrator prazan - empty priekupietie - summon prievach - leader predenja - threat pretfol - fun preziedent - governor produseer - produce proo - pretty, cute prosveta - education se - she shaf - create shat - shadow shaach - say shaad - damage shaal - counts, matters shabora - forget shachin - sauce shadravou - greet (verb) shafier - sapphire shanja - dream sharazietie - infestation shavakan - state shazlutie - deserve sho - so shofung - creation shoga - even (in the sense "even he didn't like it") shokolaad - chocolate shold - submit shomer - summer shon - beautiful shonda - but rather (example "It is not about the weather, but rather whether you have an umbrella") shonich - sunny shool - school shooch - seek shoon - son, can also mean "already" shoort - sort shooz - protect shou - look at showas - something like this (pronounced "shovas") shubukan - messy shungenbreeker - tongue twister shustimung - agreement shuzamen - together shuzat - addition shu - to, too shubiena - fate shukunf - future shulas - let happen shuld - fault, blame (noun) shumar - ranger shuruch - back shutel - shake slaberich - watery (food) slach - hit slech - bad slosenhirn - close-minded smeterling - butterfly smied - forge (verb) smiedung - forging (noun) snel - fast snerbel - slur (verb) sich - her, herself silber - silver skaap - sheep skeefie - chip skool - school skrit - mean, horrible, miserly, stingy skugen - forest skupina - group slaf - sleep slon - elephant smert - pain smeterling - butterfly smiedung - smithing smierlich - calm smies - sense snee - snow spaas - fun spaziegang - walk spaad - late spagad - the splits (gymnastics) spanent - exciting spene - spider spiel - game (n), play (v) speshialiteet - speciality spoor - trace spraach - language spraakshaf - linguistics spraakshafer - linguist spring - jump sreeb - write stach - sting staad - city standaard - standard starch - strong starkheet - strength start - start steel - steal stelung - post, position sterv - die stervlich - mortal stil - silent, quiet stim - vote stols - proud stood - push stop - stop stoub - dust strana - side stranakie - party strand - beach stras - street street - argue strika - uncle streve - arrive stuch - piece studier - study swansig - twenty swart - black sweefoudig - bilateral swishen - between swee - two svans - tail sveez - sweat sverd - sword svierich - difficult swediens - swedish sweeg - to silence tad - act taper - brave tase - cup teech - pond teeds - teach teel - share, part teelung - sharing teen - against tetka - aunt tief - deep tiefoon - typhoon tish - table traach - carry traager - carrier, bearer trava - grass troch - dry treed - thread trou - trust tochter - daughter tod - death (noun), dead (adjective) tous - you better believe it, for certain, absolutely toush - deceive touve - dove tousend - thousand trag - wear tref - meet tronch - prison troon - throne troum - dream trup - troop, squad, group uberaash - surprise (verb) ubrigens - anyways ujeth - eat um - in order to unden - down universe - universe unken - doom (verb) unkie - doom (noun) unmooglich - impossible unabrooch - interrupt unafurung - tunnel uprava - government vaal - choice vaaloos - lame vaar - true vaarend - while vaarheet - truth vaarneem - perceive, recon vaarsheenlich - probable vaater - water vach - watch vacher - watcher vachsa - grow valast - dominate vald - forest valnus - walnut vart - wait vebblad - website vech - path, can also mean "away" vechetabel - vegetable veech - weak veeder - again veederhool - repeat veeklich - really, very veel - because vees - know veesheet - knowledge veetergaan - going on, continue veezin (n) - being veet - far veksel - change veld - world vele - wave veliekatie - celebrate ven - if vens - wish verd - be (used with the passive voice), become verkman - workman, craftsman ves - also means "our" ves - west vigtichheet - importance vidme - dedicate vieder - again viederkamp - fight back viederkeer - return vieka - coward viet - persevere vigtich - important vilken - which vile (n) - will, desire vilkomen - welcome vin - win vinskin - wine vinter - winter visenshaf - science vit - white vits - joke vitsich - funny voch - week vodoniech - hydrogen volch - cloud von - of (pronounced as "fon") vool - well voon - live voord - word voordboch - dictionary vordum - covered (adj) voul - vowel vraach - ask (pronounced as "fraach") vunsh - wish vurde - dignity vuta - furious waara - would be (subjunctive) (pronounced as "vaara") waarom - why (pronounced as "vaarom") wan - when (pronounced as "van") war - was (pronounced as "var") was - what (pronounced as "vas") we - we wech - way, path wees - know weesend - was (irregular past tense of "be" used in the preterite) (pronounced as "veesend") wen - if wens - wish wer - who (pronounced “ver”) widme - dedicate wie - how (pronounced “vie”) will - want (pronounced "vil") wo - where (pronounced as "vo") woher - from where (pronounced “voher”) wou - irregular future tense of "be" (pronounced as "vou") wovon - from which (pronounced "vofon") zee - be (used in imperatives) zeech - show (v) zeen - be (verb) zeene - barn zeer - very zeet - time zeeter - fail zeetmeser - timer zelb - itself zeltzaam - strange, unique zena - woman zench - pour zenter - centre zeperat - seperate (verb) zeramiech - ceramic zerstoor - destroy zerstoorung - destruction zertreet - scatter zet - sit zetla - bench zetung - composition zicher - certain zied - boil zieg - victory ziega - goat zielniech - oppressor zien - see zieshen - shoot zietheet - fear zietlich - fearsome zich - send zild - shield zimpel - simple, plain zip - ship zit - sit zituachun - situation zou - shall, should zout - south zoych - stuff zund - sin zus - sweet, cute Example text "Oh nee!" plach een armseliga holtsnitter wen he abzet haar aks in een tiefa teech. Een friendselig vaater geest kom su hich med een silber aks en fraach, "Ar dies deen?" "Nee," saach de holtsniter. De geest kom shuruch med een goldena aks. "Ar dies deen?" fraach se. "Nee," saach de holtsniter. Dan de geest kom su hich med haar zimpel holt aks. "Das daar ar meen!" saach de holtsniter froolich. "Du ar sho eerlich," saach de vaater geest, "neem de goldena en de silber aks ooch!" Ouf vech heem de holtsniter tref een reecha handler. As de handler hoor de gezishte fon de holtsniter, he ren su de teech en abzet shogar haar eegena holt aks daarin. "Oh nee!" plach he. De geest kom su hich med een silber aks. "Das daar ar meen!" saach de handler snel. "Du vees es ar niet," saach de geest en fersvina. De reecha man'se holt aks bleeb ouf de boden fon de tiefa teech. English "Woe is me!" a poor woodcutter cried when he dropped his ax into a deep pond. A friendly water spirit appeared before him with a silver ax and asked, "Is this yours?" "No," the woodcutter said. The spirit returned with a golden ax. "Is this yours?" she asked. "No," said the woodcutter. Then the spirit appeared with his plain wooden ax. "That one is mine!" said the woodcutter happily. "You've been so honest," said the spirit, "take the gold and silver ax too!" On the way home the woodcutter met a rich merchant. When the merchant heard the woodcutter's tale, he ran to the pond and dropped his wooden ax in. "Woe is me!" he cried. The spirit appeared with a silver ax. "That one is mine!" the merchant said quickly. "You know it is not," said the spirit, and disappeared. The rich man's wooden ax stayed on the bottom of the deep pond. Category:Languages